yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Fatiha 2.Ayet
FATLHA 2 TAHLİL VE TEVİL 2. - Hamd, ihtiyarT bir ihsana veya nn mebdei olan bir hüsne karşı inşirah ile sahibine tazim ifade eden bir zikri cemildir. Kısmen medih ve kısmen şükr ile birleşen bir öğgü, bir nevi öğmek veya öğülmek, iyi bir öğüş veya öğülüş, güzel bir öğücü veya öğülücü olmak, ciddT bir öğücülük veya öğülücülük, nihayet bu manları cami güzel ve ciddT bir sözdür. Arapcada hamd kelimesi bunların hepsinde kullanılır, Fakat lisanımızda ekseriya ismi masdar olarak müstameldir. Diğerlerinde hamdetmek veya edilmek, hamdediş veya ediliş, hmıd veya mahmud olmak, hmidiyet, mahmudiyet denilir ve bugünkü lisanımızda bunun sırf Türkçe bir müradıfı yoktur. Şükür de böyle. Elde bir öğmek varki oda medih ve sen müradıfidir. Hamd ise medhile şükür beyninde bir nevi sena ve bir medhi mahsustur. Çünkü medih, hayatı ve ihtiyari olana da olmıyana da yapılır. Mesela güzel bir inci ve güzel bir at memduh olabilir. Fakat mahmud olamazlar. Hamd bunları ihsan eden faili muhtara yapılır ve hatta onun keremine, ilmine yapılır da hüsni endamına yapılır. Şu kadar ki onun hamdedene vasıl olmuş bir in’am olması şart değildir. Şükürde ise bu da şarttır. Zira şükür gelmiş olan bir nimete kavlen veya filen veya kalben mün’imini tazim ile mukabele etmektir. Sade filen veya kalben yapılan şükür, ne medihtir, ne hamd, lakin lisan ile kavlen yapıldığı vakit hem hamd, hem de medholur ve bu hamd şükrün başıdır. Binaenaleyh hamd, medihden alelıtlk ahas, şükürden de minvechin eam ve minvechin ahastır. Her hamd medihtir, lakin her medih hamd değildir. Sonra bazı hamd, şükür ve bazı şükür, hamdolmakla beraber şükür olmıyan hamd, hamdolmıyan şükürler de vardır. Dimek medih vakıa nazaran boş bir ümidin sevkile kuru bir yalandan, mücerret bir müdaheneden ibaret kalabilirken hamd ve şükür daima vakıa mutabık bir hakikat ifade ederler. Hamd delile müstenit haklı bir ümidin neşvesile veyahut şükür gibi tahakkuk etmiş bir tenaümün zevki saadetile yapılır. Hamd verdi, verecektir gibi mazi ile istikbal beyninde deveran eden bir hali şevktan, şükür ise işte verdi gibi bir mazii mütehakkıkın zevki vuslatından münbais bir bahtiyarlık ilnıdır. Bunun için hamd—ü şükür tamamen meşru ve ahlkT oldukları halde medih umumiyetle ahlkT değildir. Menhi ve mezmum da olabilir. Nitekim aleyhisasslatü vesselm Efendimiz «meddahların - fiO - yüzlerine toprak saçınız — « » buyurmuş, halbuki 0 — «nase hamd etmiyen Allaha da hamdetmez- « y4 hadTsi şerifile alelıtlk hamdin memurünbih olduğunu göstermiştir. MTraç hadTslerinde de ümmeti Muhammed «hamınadun» yani çok hamdedenler unvanile telkip edilmiştir. Hamd ile şükürde asıl matlüp mün’imdir. Medihte ise hayali ni m etti r. Hamd ve şükür ikisi de bir hakk-u hakikat aşkı inşirahı ve binaenaleyh ahlkT olmakla beraber hamdde manayı şevk, şükürde manayı sadakat daha barizdir. Ve bu suretle şükür bir mazii mütehakkıkın hatırai tebcili olduğundan daha zor, yapanları daha azdır. Çünkü cereyanı vücut hep maziden istikbale müteveccih olduğu için insanlar tab’an istikbale mütemayildirler. Şüphesiz bu temayülün içinde hevllüd bir cezbei ahiret mündemictir. Filvaki insanlar daha ziyade ileriyi görsün diye gözleri önlere nazır olarak yaradılmışlardır. Lakin böyle olması yolda giderken geldikleri mebdei geçip arkada bıraktıkları kıt’ayı unutmak için değil, onun hatırasına ve hafızanın sadakatine itimat içindir. Bundan dolayıdır ki boyunlar ledeb’icap o hatırayı tecdid için öndeki gözleri arkaya çevirip baktırabilecek müteharrik bir mihver halinde halkedilmişlerdir. Bir istikbal yolcusu için bu hilkatin büyük bir ehemmiyeti ikaziyesi vardır. Demek ki hafızası çürük boyunları gayrimüteharrik olan yolcuların sade ileriye dikilmiş olan gözleri, şeytanın baskınından korunmak için birer zamanı selmet değildirler. Halbuki beşeriyeti gafilede bu hal galiptir. Fikri müdahene ile bir ümidi mevhum üzerine meddahlıklar yapan nice mahlüklar görülegelmiştir ki maksatlarına nail oldukları ilk andan itibaren bir nankör kesilmişlerdir. Bunu mülhaza eden bazı mütefekkirin —ezcümle zamanımızda Fransız Güstav Löbon- insanlar üzerinde hayalin hakikatten ziyade bir hkimiyeti olduğu neticesini almışlardır. Fakat bu doğru değildir. Çünkü hayalde görülen o hakimiyet ha ki kati temsil edebilmesi hays iyetind end ir. Yoksa hayale hayal diye sarılan kimse görülmemiştir. Binaenaleyh asıl hakimiyet hayalin değil yine hakikatindir. Hakikat öyle müessirdir ki sade yakından değil, uzaktan hayali vasıtasile bile tesirini icra ediyor. Lakin vuslatın öyle şaşırtıcı bir hali istiğrakı vardır ki bunda hakikat kendisinden başka her şeyi siliverir ve ayni hakikat olamıyanlar ona tahammül edemezler ve bunun için beşer onu kendisinden ziyade karşısında gördüğü zaman takdir eder. Güneş doğunca göz kamaşır ve intıba süzülüp kalpteki şuur cepheye dikilmeyince insan onu göremez. Bunu binaen şuurlu bir hakikat adamı olmak gayet müşkil ve bir müslimi kamil olmak çok zordur. Nitekim fni filhak olan Hazreti Ömerülfaruk radıyallahü anh efendimiz hak, Ömere SadTk bırakmadı « iz - - .3 » d e d i ğ arran bu zrluğu ifiam etmiştir. Şükür ise böyle erbabı hakikatin şıarı olduğundan « » buyurulmuştur. Maamafih diğer cihetten hamdte manayı tazim ve takdir daha yüksektir. Çünkü bundaki ihsanı vaki hmide vasıl olmadığı cihetle bir taraftan daha ziyade hakka nazır, garazsız bir şTmei tazim vardır. Diğer cihetten o ihsana nail olanların neşatına iştirak ifade eden bir hissi uhuvvet ve kendi hakkında gayri vasılı vasıl addettiren bir hissei takdir mevcuttur. Bir bu, bir de aksamı şükürde fili kalbin bir emrihafi ve ef’alı cevarihin ihtimalli olması, envaı şükrün ekmeli yine lisan ile yapılan hamdolmasını ıktiza eder. Filvaki Resuli ekrem sallllahü aleyhi vesellem Efendimiz «hamd, şükrün başıdır. Allaha hamdetmiyen fi şükretmemiş olur « - - 0 0 0 buyurmuştur. Bu şerait ile lisanen yapılan ezkrı cemile, elfazı ihtiramiye, tazimatı mahsusa, hep hamıddirler. Hamd kelimesi de bütün bu tazimatın mealine muntabık olduğundan «hamdolsun» denildiği zaman bütün bu tazimata şayan bir hüsün veya ihsan muvacehesinde bir hazzı saadet ve bir bahtiyarlık duygusu ilan edilmiş olur ki bu, bir taraftan o hüsün ve ihsanın sahibi muhtarını öğmek, diğer taraftan da bihakkın o saadetle öğünmek manalarını ifade eyler. Ve her iki haysiyetle pek meşru ve pek ahlkT bir hasenedir. Çünkü tahdisi nimet bir gururi temddüh değil, nankörlüğü silen büyük bir fazilettir. Daha doğrusu hamd herkesin ermek istediği ve fakat pek az kimselerin erebildiği en yüksek bir gayei kemaldir. Çünkü beşerT noktai nazarından bütün saadetler iki kelime ile hulsa edilebilir: Tena’üm, in’am. Mevkii tena’ümde bulunanlar ancak tena’ümlerini his ve takdir ettikleri zaman hamdederler. Çünkü saadet tena’ümün kendisinde ve kemmiyetinde değil keyfiyetinde yani zevki takdir edilip hisse d ilme s i nde d ir. Ve zaten te na’ ü m ün kendisinde ve kemmiyetinde değil keyfiyetinde yani zevki takdir edilip hissedilmesindedir. Ve zaten tena’ümün manası budur. Ve ne zaman zevki saadet hissolunur ve coşarsa lisandan hamd sdır olur ki bu makam, hmidiyet makamıdır. Mevkii in’amda bulunanların saadeti de mücerret in’amda değil, verilen nimetin kadrini bilecek ve zevkiyle saadet d uyacak mahalli lyıkine isalinde ve vusulünü delili vazıhile müşahede etmesindedir. Bu delil ise hmidin hamdidir. Bundan o isal ve vusulü temaşa etmekteki zevk te mahmudun saadetini teşkil eder. Ve biz biliriz ki makamı in’am, makamı tena’ümün fevkindedir. Binaenaleyh makamı mahmudiyet ekmeli meratip ve aksayı metaliptir. 0 halde bu makamın saadeti de en büyük saadettir. Bu saadetin zevkindeki cuşiş dahi bil’evleviye bir hamd ile neticelenmeyi iktiza eder. Mahmudun hmidiyeti demek olan bu hamd ise tezyidi in’ama ve dolayısile tezyidi hamidiyet ve mahmudiyete sebep olur. Bu suretle makam ı h m id iyette bulunan m üte na’ i mi n hmidiyette devamı makamı mahmudiyete itilsına ve makamı mahmudiyette bulunan mün’imin hmidiyette devamı da mahmudiyetin namütenahi 0 fiO - - tezaüfüne vesile olur ki « 0 fi - » buyurulması bundandır. Şu halde silsilei müterakkiyesile meratipi liyei hamd şunlardır: —1, hmidiyet, —2, mahmudiyet, -3, hmidiyet ve mahmudiyet, -4, mahmudiyet ve hmidiyet. Bu son mertebede tecelliyati lhutiyeden birini görürüz. Burada in’fial ifade eden beşerT mazmunların hazfile mahmudiyet ve hmidiyeti cemeden «hamTd, mahmud, hmid» esmai hüsnasının tecellisini görmemek nasıl kabil olur? Bu olmasa idi onlar nereden gelirdi? Sonra Şifai şerifte mübeyyen olduğu üzere hamid ve mahmud peygamberi zişan Efendimizin de Ahmed ve Muhammed gibi esmaı şerifesindendir. Fiihakika makamı mahmut bilhassa Hate müle nb iya Efendimize mev’ut olan ve onu hmidiyetten mahmudiyete terakki ettiren bir makamı ldır ki makamı şefaati uzmadır. Bu makamda (livaülhamd) onun desti eymesine teslim olunmuştur. Ahırette makamı mahmudun feyzi şefaatiledir ki livaülhamd altında toplanacak olan ümmet, hmidiyeti ilhiyeden hisselerini alacak ve ehli cennetin davalarının sonu da « - — — - » olacaktır. - « W di J ___ Böyle hamidiyet ve mahmudiyeti cami olan habibi hudanın ahmediyeti, muhammediyeti, işte hamdin bu mertebei cem’iyetini natıktır. Ve Filvaki lfzan ve manen mahiyeti hamd, bir hakikati muhammediyedir. Ve bu hakikatin evvel ve ahır Allahtealya ıhtisası da hakikatlerin hakikatidir. İşte Fatiha « » iptidasile bize bu saadetleri, bu gayei kemali ve bu hakikati telkin ederek başlamıştır. Ve elhamdülillh denildiği zaman duyulan inşirahı amTk bu aşk-u şevkin ifadesidir ve hakikati hamde meftun olmıyan yoktur. Lisanı arapta « J » ahdı fert veya ahdi istiğrak veya ahdi cins ve hakikat ifade eden bir harfi tariftir. İlk hitapta ise hamdın bir ferdi muayyeni maruf değildir. Sonra bu mübtedanın haberi olan « » da 1am, ıhtisas, istihkak, milk mnaIarında zahirdir. Ve evvelki diğerlerine şamildir. Binaenaleyh cümlenin meali şu olur: «Hani her kesin malümu ve aksayi emeli olarak matlübu olan hamd hakikati yok mu? işte hmidiyet, mahmudiyet bütün cinsile ve hatta bütün meratibi ve bütün envaü efradiyle o hamd, Allaha mahsustur, Allahın hakkıdır, Allahın milkidir. Çünkü Allahtır, çünkü... Çünkü ilh...» Fakat lisanımızda bu tafsili icml eden bir harfi tarif olmadığı için biz sadece hamd, diye alelıtlk cins ifade ederiz, bilen bilir, bilmiyen başkasının bildiğinden haberdar olmaz. Bu cümle evvela bize ilim ve iman ifade eden bir cümlei ihbariyedir. Ve ayni zamanda tazimi de iş’ar ederek inşai hamdi müstelzim olduğundan lzımiyle de bir cümlei ihbariyedir. Ve ayni zamanda tazimi de iş’ar ederek inşai hamdi müstelzim olduğundan lzımiyle de bir cümlei inşaiye olur ve zemanı olmıyan bir cümlei ismiye olduğu cihetle devam ve sübuut ifade eder. Fatihada bundan başka cümlei ismiye yoktur. Üçü kelm biri sıla olan diğer dört cümle, hep cümlei filiyedir. İlk nazarda böyle olması fatihadaki muadele tenasübüne muhalif gibi görünüyorsa da hakikati emir ber akistir. Zira bir isim birçok file muadil olabileceği gibi o dört cümlei filiye bunun beyanı hayyizinde olduklarından teadüli hakikT ancak bu suretdedir. Ve indettahkik Fatiha, bu tek cümlei ismiyeden ibaret bir kelmdır. Allahın sıfatıdır. Terkibinin lianımızda her kese marufiyeti tercemeden mustağnidir. Bunu «lemTnin rabbi» suretine ifrağ mümkin ise de bunda fazla bir vuzuh olmamakla beraber lmdaki istiğrak, ahdiferdT ile tevhidi ifade eden marifeye izafet müeddaları nkıs kalacaktır «bütün lemTnin ve eczasından her birinin malüm olan yegane rabbi» diye tafsıl etmek ise Tycaz yerinde ıtnap olacaktır «lemlerin rabbi» demek ise bu mahzurlarla beraber aslına da muvafık olmaz. Zira kur’an «rabbil’avalim» demiyor da «rabbillemTn» diyor ve bununla bilhassa zevilukulü tağlip ederek onların nazarı dikkatini celbeyliyor. Çünkü « JLs » gibi cem’i salimler ukaIya mahsus otduğundan bunun meali «bütün IeminTn ve bütün eczasının ve aleihusus hepsine faik olan zevilukul lemlerinin yegane rabbı» fi demektir. Surei bakarenin başında « L - ‘fi 0 » nazmı celilinde tebeyyün edecek olan bu işareti mücmele, kur’anın hikmeti nüzulünü göstermek itibariyle Fatihanın evvelinde gayet mühimdir. Bu işaret ve bu ikazı rabbanTdir ki UL -J vasıflarıle takviye edilince, şuurı ukalyi gayiptan şühuda getirip « fi -o - .i » diye hitap ile arzi tevhid-ü misaka sevkedecektir. kil ile gayri kil müzekker ile müennes gibi biri diğerine velev bir haysiyetle racih olabilen müteaddit isimlerin tesniye, cemi gibi bir ifadede racihini galip kılmak demek olan bu taglip üslübü lisanımızda da vardır. Mesela zevç ve zevceye zevceyn, baba ve anaya ebeveyn dediğimiz gibi bütün Türk tebaasına Türkler demek te bir tagliptir. Ve ArabTde bunun birçok envaı vardır. «rab» aslında terbiye manasına bir masdar olduğu halde mubalga kasdile mürebbTye ıtlk edilmiştir ve masdarında rububiyet denilmiştir ki çok adil yerinde « J » denilmesi gibidir. İşte bu mübalga manasından dolayı rab sade mürebbi müradifi değil ayni terbiye gibi olan ve binaenaleyh istil, isti’l, inayet, tedbir, zabt ve tasarruf telkin ve irşat teklif, emr—ünehiy, tergip, terhip, taltif, tekdir gibi terbiyenin bütün levazımına malik kuvvetli ve ekmel bir mürebbi demek olur ve bu münasebetle sahip ve malik manasına dahi gelir. Mesela hane sahibine «rabbüddar» bir sermayenin malikine «rabbülmal» denilir. Bunda da sadece sahip ve malik manalarından fazla bir mefhum vardır. Rabbülmal tabiri bile mudarebe ve selem gibi bir muamelei ticariye noktai nazarından söylenir. Binaenaleyh alelıtlak rab denildiği zaman sade malik veya sade terbiye mefhumları değil ikisine de bütün levazımile sahip olan bir kadiri kayyum anlaşılır ve bunun için Allahtealdan başkasına hususiyeti anlatır bir izafet yapılmadan müfret olarak (rab) ıtlk olunamaz ve kemali marufiyeti ifade eden (errab) ve umum ifade eden (rabbillemTn) gibi izafetle hiç yapılamaz. Şu halde «rab» rububiyet denince anlıyacağımız mana kudreti baliga ile zabt ve tedbir ve terbiye mefhumlarıdır, yan’i bunları yapabilecek bir kudreti baligaya mali kiye tti r. Terbiye, bir şeyi kademe kademe, tedriç ile kemaline eriştirmektir ki bunun eseri istıfa ve tekmül olur. MemTnin her kısmında ise terbiye ve tekmül kanunlarının cereyanı her an ve her lhza meşhuttur ve binaenaleyh böyle bir kudreti baliganın rububiyeti süüni alemde şek ve şüpheden zade olarak okunmaktadır. Ve işte rabbillemTn bize bunu ihtar ediyor. RabbillemTn denince her insan kendi görebildiği kadar olsun bütün lemTne zihninden bir geçit resmi yaptırır ve yaptırınca behemehal kanuni terbiyeyi görür. Demek biz rabbımızı lemTne nazarla bileceğiz. Ve fakat limTni de ancak ona izafetle ta n ıya b ile c e ğ iz. Bir takım felsife heyeti lemin böyle tedricT bir kanunı terbiye ve tekmül takip ettiğini görememiş. Bunlardan bir kısmı hepsinin def’T olarak sebepli veya sebepsiz birdenbire tekevvün etmiş bulunduğunu, bir kısmı da tabiat davasile tekevvünü inkar edercesine bu günkü heyet ve nizamı vücudun kıdem ve ezeliyetini iddiaya kadar varmıştır. Bunlara göre mesela insan, ancak insandan olur ve insan ezeldenberi mevcuttur. Alemde terakki ve tedenninin manası yoktur, talep, sy ve kesp semeresizdir. Bütün alemde kadimdenberi envaı mevcudat serpilmiş, fezada hiçbir nizamı müşterek takip etmiyen ecram, ve ecramda lyuhsa envaı ekvan, bütün tabayii mahsusalarile kadTm bir cebir ve icabın içinde yüzer giderler. Şüphesiz bu sözler, hem tecribeye ve hem akla taban tabana zıt birer cehli mürekkep idi, hiç olmazsa tamamen müşahedemiz altına girebilen efradı eşyanın, dün yok iken ufacıktan hudusa gelip tedricen büyüdüğünü ve bilakis yine tedricen gaybolup gittiğini her gün bittecribe görüyoruz, müşahedemizin ihatasına giremiyenlerin de böyle olduğunu istid llimizle, aklımızla biliyoruz, şurada bir adacık fırlıyor, süzülmüş topraklar tahaccür ediyor, taşlar eriyor, madenler filiz veriyor, kayaların, toprakların arasında tohumcuklar ve o tohumcuklardan mütenevvi otlar, ağaçlar, türlü türlü hayvanlar türeyor, üreyor, sümük gibi bir nutfenin içinde yüzlerce insan tohumu fışkırıyor, tasfiye ve telkih ile bundan lhza lhza aleka, mudga devrelerile rüşeym, rüşeymden canlı kemikli cenin, ceninden ağlıyarak ve gülerek doğan bebek, tıfil, kademe kademe yuvarlanan, yürüyen, kekeliyen yavrucuk, sonra koşup oyniyan afacan çocuk, sonra dişlerini d eğiştirip şahlanmağa başlıyan murahikı mümeyyiz, sonra çiçeğini açıp meyvasını vermiye özenen kil baliğ sonra şahin gibi dünyaları tutan çalışkan bir delikanlı sonra arslan gibi kemaline ermiş kehli kamil, sonra cismaniyeti ruhaniyetinde erimeğe ve re’yi, ihtiyarı süzülmeğe başlıyan bir ihtiyar, nihayet hayır veya şer bir ruhı mahz olup uçmağa veya göçmeğe hazırlanan bir piri fani, hasılı mekan ve zaman içinde nefesden nefese lyuad şuur hamulelerile yürüyen ve her lhze suretten surete değişerek varacağı yere varan ve bütün bu tahavvültta hiç değişmemiş gibi ben ben deyip giden insanlar akıp akıp gidiyorlar. 0 haldeki hiç bir zaman bu günkü lem, dünkü lemin her noktadan ayni olmıyor ve bütün bunların maverasından bütün bu cereyanları izhar ve rabtederek bize daima vahdet şuurunu veren kadiri kayyum bir hakikat her dem her lhza ilanı vücut ediyor ki biz o lahzaya o ane hal diyoruz ve bu hal içinde mzi ve istikbali yaşıyarak o hakikate visal peyda ediyoruz, hakikat daima hakikat, lem ise her an mütehavvil ve mürtabıtan ve muntazamen mütehavvil, bu irtibat ve intizam ile akıl ve fikrimiz o hakikatin iniksatına, kalp ve şuurumuzda o hal içinde bizzat tecelliyatına şahit oluyor. Binaenaleyh müşahedenin, tecribenin aklın bilittifak vaki olan bu ifade ve ısrarları karşısında alemde hudus, terbiye, tekmül mefhumlarını inkar etmek körlükten cehli mürekkepten ve buhrani nefsTden neş’et etmiş bir dallettir. Memde halk, terbiye, ıstıfa, tekmül bir sünneti cariye ve hak teal da kemali mutlak bunun illeti tammesi olduğu her türlü şüpheden zadedir. Bunun için ahiren ilim ve felsefe, alemde, tabiri harle tabiatte tekmül kanununun cereyanına kat’iyetle hükmünü vermiştir ve bugün terbiye, ıstıfa, tekmül, beşeriyeti kile ve limenin üzerinde yürütmek istediği bir kanun telkki edilmektedir. Tekmül ise vahidi basitten vahidi mürekkebe: yani o vahit üzerinde umuri müteaddidenin tedricen içtimaı suretiyle nkıstan zait ve kmile giden ve bilakis mürekkepten basita, müteadditten vahide inen bir seyri şüündur. Fakat burada hakikat şinas ehli ilim—ü hikmet ile onların sözlerini çalarak veya anlamıyarak suiistimal eden birçok ksırine de tesadüf ederiz ki bunlar bu tekmülü haktealnın bir eseri terbiyesi telkki etmeyip, müessirsiz illetsiz olarak tabiatta bizzat cari ve cebr-ü icap ile hakim bir kanunı mutlak zannediyorlar ve hulasa terbiye ve rububiyeti değil, ıstıfa ve tekamülı tabiTyi, tabiatın fevkindeki ayni hakikatin kendisi gibi zumediyorlar ve bu suretle insanı sadece eczai lemin ekmeli değil, alelıtlk ekmeli vücut farzed iyorlar. Halbuki ilm—ü fen, felsefe ve hikmet bütün ciddiyetiyle bu zumün aleyhinde bağırıp duruyor. Çünki ilm—ü fennin bedahete müstenit ve tecribe ile de müeyyet, zarurT bazı kavanini esasiyesi vardır ki bunlar atıldığı anda ilm—ü fen yoktur. İlliyet, tenasübi illiyet, vahdet, hak ilah..., illiyetin en umumT ifadesi «yok iken var olabilenin her halde bir sebebi vardır. Yani her mevcudi ahir, bir mevcudi mukaddem ile mesbuk ve onun tesirine mukarindir» düsturudur ki yokluk varlığa illet olmaz, hiçten hiç birşey husule gelmez. (nen ne vient du nen) yani madum iken mevcut olan eşya kendilerindeki o yokluktan yine kendi kendilerine değil behemehal mevcut bir mucidin tesiri icadiyle vücude gelir, haslı hadisatın bir illeti kadTmesi vardır. Sonra illet ile malülün bir tenasübü, bir tezayüfü vardır. Öyleki illet bitince malül da biter, malüller bilinince illeti ıtlkan veya tayTnen biliriz ve malült ne kadar çok olursa olsun mecmuu illetin kudretini tecavüz edemezler, onunla mütenasip olurlar. Mesela bir okkalık kuvvet, iki okkayı çekemez, tabiri harle nkıs zaidin illeti tammesi olamaz. Çünkü o halde ademin vücude illet olması lazım gelir. Filan şey yokken kendi kendine yoktan var olmuş demek iktiza eder. Bu ise illiyeti inkar ve binaenaleyh ilmin kendini ibtal etmektir. İz’ansız cahiller bunu söylerse bugün ulüm, ve fünuni tabiiyeyi olsun okuyup anlamış olanlar ilmiyle söyleyemezler. Bütün ulümi tabiiyede illiyet ve tenasübi illiyet kanununun bir hkimiyeti mutlkası vardır ki bu kanunı azim, kh tahavvül, tahavvuz nisbetile, kh illetin tenasüp ve tezayüf ve bakası tabirile ifade olunur. Hdisatta şuur, ilim, akıl gibi malült meşhut olup dururken bunların illeti tammei mutlkasını, bunlardan rT kör bir kuvvet, bir kör tabiat gibi tasavvur etmek manasına tabiTliğin fünuni tabiiyede de yeri yoktur. Bunun için ulema ve hukemai tabiat, tabiatte yani alemde kanuni tekmülü takrir ederken, kör, nkıs bir tabiatın mebde ve illeti kül olmasını d eğil, vacib ülvücud hakte alayı ke mali namütenahisile mülhaza ve tasdık etmek şartile tabiatte tekmülü takrir ve izah eylemişlerdir. Çünkü böyle olmasaydi tekmül kanunu ilmin, fennin künhü olan illiyet ve tenasübi illiyet kanununa muhalif olacağından ilmT olamazdı. Sözü uzatmış olacak isek de derin gibi görünmekle beraber basit olan bu noktayı anlatmalıyız. Mesela bir buğday tanesi toprağa düşer ve şeraitini bulunca biter, açılır, büyür, sünbüllenir, nihayet bir başakta yüz buğday tanesi verilebilir. Bunu bir def’a daha, bir def’a daha katlayınız, bütün dünyalar buğday ile dolar. İşte bu kemmiyette tekmül kanununun en basit misallerinden biridir. Görülüyorki bu tedricT tekmülde illeti tamme ilk tane ise, bütün bu tekmülü ilk tek tanenin tabiatinden çıkaracak isek bu tekmülün mebdeindeki bir kemal, hasılında yüz ve nihayet namütenahi olduğundan böyle bir tekmül davası bir kerre bir müsavi yüz eder demek gibi vahit ile müteaddit arasında (1+ 2+ 3+ 4+ 5 = 15) gibi müsbet veya menfi bir nisbet takib eder. Yalnız kör tabiate terketmek (1 = 15) demek olur ki bunu ilim ve fen şöyle dursun en basit bir akıl dahi kabul edemez. Çünkü bunda ademin vücuda illiyetini farzetmek ve aklın ve ilmin mebnası olan tenasübi illiyet kanunu ile tenakuza düşmek vardır. Bir tabiatte doğrusu tekmülün her haddizaidinde haricinden gelen bir kemal vardır. Bu ise tekmüli tabiT değil, tekmüli terbiyevTdir. Bunun içindir ki bütün ilm—ü fen, felsefe ve hikmet «nkısdan kamil çıkmaz, fakat kmilden nakıs çıkabilir» mütearefei asliyesinin mahkümudur ve bundan dolayıdır ki söylediğini anlıyarak söyliyen ulema ve hukema tabiatin tekmül kanununa mahkümiyetini söylerken bu tekmülün ve bu tabiatın bizzat ekmeli mutlak olan illeti ulnın, h a k t e a 1 n ı n k e m a 1 i m u tl k ı n d a n m ü st e fa d olduğunu unutmıyarak söylerler. Tekmüli tabiT kanununun en son mukarriri addedilen feylesof (İspenser) bile bunun için mutlkın vücudu zarurT olduğunu ve tabiatin hakikatte mütenahi olan kemali mütekmili fevkinde bir vacibülvücudun kemali namütenahisi hakim bulunduğunu ve şu kadar ki bizim illeti tamme olan o kemali mutlkı ihataya nisbT ve izafT olan ilmimiz, idrakimiz kafi ge le m iye ce ği nden fü nu nu muz un, ulü mi tafsiliyemizin sadece tabiatte yani alemde tekmül kanunu sahasında cereyan edebileceğini anlatmışken ona tabi olduğu iddiasında bulunanlar tekmüli tabiT derken, Haktealyı ve kemali ‘lsını unutuyor ve tekmülü terbiyesiz bir tekmül zannediyor. Ve aynı zamanda bunlar kendi kanaati ameliyelerinde bu nazariyelerini her gün, her lhze cerh ve nakzeyliyorlar. Zira «Edokasyon, Pedagoji» namile terbiye ve terbiyei etfal davasından vazgeçmiyorlar ve kemali te halükle müre bbi olmağa çalışıyorlar, düşünmüyorlar ki tabiat üzerinde halkın terbiyesi yoksa bütün terbiye davaları batıl olur kalır. Hasılı ilim her şeyden evvel hiç şeriki olmıyan bir hak tanır ve daima vahdet mikyasile yürür ve vasıl olmak istediği her neticenin hakkiyetini te’min etmek için onun o hakkı lya izafetini, nisbetini bulmağa çalışır ve şayet tabiat ve tekmüli tabiT mefhumlarında hakka ve terbiyei hakka izafet bulamazsa onlara tahakkuk, hakkiyet bile isnat etmez. İlmi mutlak zati tahakkuk, hakkiyet bile isnat etmez. İlmi mutlak zati hakkın kendine tecellisi ve onun ilmi kadimTdir. Hakkın bize tecellisi de bizim izafT ve nisbT olan ilmi hdisimizdir. Hak ve hakkın ilmi olmasaydı bizim bütün ilimlerimiz hep batıl olurdu hakkın rububiyeti kmilesi ve onun eseri olan terbiyesi bulunmasaydı alemde tabiatte ne vücutdan, ne kemalden, ne tekmülden ne terbiyeden hiçbir eser hısse bulunamaz, hep bu davalar muzmahil ve madüm olurdu. Mem ve biz böyle değilse k bir hıssei vücudümüz, bir hıssei kemalimiz, bir hıssei terbiyemiz, hakkiyet isnat edilecek bir izafetle bize tecelli ediyorsa bu tecellide rabbillemin olan Allahtealyı görme mek kabil değildir. Bu suretle Allahın masivası olup illiyet alkasile Allaha dellet eden eşyanın mecmuu ve bir nizamı içtimaTyi haiz bulunan her kısmı lem, eczası da eczaı lemdir. « » yani vesilei ilim mefhumunu ifadeeden lem kelimesi alem, alamet maddesinden htem, kalep gibi ismi alet vezninde bir ismi cemidir ve cemi tahtında olmıyan ferdi mahza ıtlk edilmez. Böyle ise cemi olduğu halde cemi kil ile «alemTn» diye tekrar cemilenmesini ve bir de ellemTn diye lmı istiğrak ile tarif edilmesi bütün lem ve eczasına şumuli istiğrak ifade eder. Bu istiğrak içinde cem’i kil getirilmesi de ukal kısmının taglibine dellet eyler ve ukalyı tasavvur etmeden rabbüllemin eyi idrak olunamıyacağını ifham eyler. Bütün lemlerin akıllı olduğunu bilseydik taglibe hacet kalmazdı. Mem kelimesinin iştikakı itibarile bir mefhumı aslTsi vardır ki «mayu’lemü bih» yani ilim edinmeğe alet ve vesile olan şey demektir. Asıl ilim ise tasavvur değil, tasdiki haktır. Yani iki tasavvur arasındaki vaki nisbetini bütün vicdan ile idrak etmektir. Bize bir nizamı içtima? ile görünen ve her an adem ile vücut beyninde akıp giden ve cereyanında bir sirri nizam ve irtibat takip eden ve en mühim nizamından biri de enfüs ve ezhan ile hariç ve yan arasında hakkiyet, tahakkuk, mutabakati vaki dediğimiz hak nisbetinde yani bir tasdik şuurundaki şühut, ilim, akıl ve kalp alkasile tecelli eyliyen her cemaati eşya ve bütün cemti eşya haktealya ve onun sun’ına, rububiyetine ve kemaline dellet eden birer delil, birer alamet teşkil ederek ilmimize tasdikimize vesile olduklarından dolayı lem tesmiye edilmişlerdir. Basiret ile tahlil ve teemmül edildiği zaman görülür ki bütün lem bizim zihnT ve haricTye münkasim şüunatı şuuriyemizin yekünu bulunan hdisattır. RabbüllemTn de bunların maverasında olup aralarındaki nisbeti hakkiyetle daima vahdaniyeti, rububiyeti tecelli eden vacibülvücud haktealdır. Ehli şuhut için alemde bir şey yoktur ki görülsün de arkasında ondan evvel veya ondan sonra onunla beraber allahteal fi - fi görülmesin « ‘LUU UL L4 » kalbine her ne hutur eder ise allh onun arkasındadır, tabiri harle onun arkasında allah vardır. Binaenaleyh lem masivayı allah ve allah maverayı lemdir ve biz bu lem ve s ile s ile mave ras ı nd a ki alla hte alayı ha kkiyyet dediğimiz bir şuur nisbetile tasdik ederiz. Bu dellet bütün kur’anda izah olunacağı gibi burada da el’alemTn mefhumu içinde münderiçtir. Kelm, Hikmet, Felsefe, Tasavvuf kitapları da bu delletin izahı ile meşgul olur. Filvaki bizim malümatımızı teşkil eden ve edebilecek olan şeylerin hepsi bir hakkı vakiin almeti, nişaneleridir. Heyül ile suretin veyahut madde eczai ferdesinin yekdiğerile, envaı kuvvetlerin bi rib irle ri le m ütevafı k veya m üte ha lif münasebet—ü irtibatları: ufacık bir çemen, bir teşrihi hayvanT veya insan?, koca bir manzumei şemsiye, bütün mekniIe hey’eti ecram, mazi, hal, istikbal bütün zamanile bir silsilei mükevvenat, ve bu arada bir lhza şuur, hep bu delletin vesilesi olan birer lemdirler. Bu dellet te mücmel, mufassal ve her biri şuhudT, hayalT olmak üzere mertebe mertebedir. Daha ilk müşahedede bilbedahe bir delletii mücmele müncelidir ki bu icmal, natı şuurun teselsülile tafsıl ve te’kit olunur gider. Bunların zihinde mazilerini ve istikbalin nümune ve misallerini teşkil eden sami mT hatıra la rınd an, sahi h hayallerinden in’ikslarından da yine icmalT veya tafsılT bir delleti akliyle okunur ve bu da bir şuur nisbetile tecelli eder. Filhakika biz eşyayı şuurlarımızın taallükile şühuden, ve bu taallüktan hasıl olan suretlerle, hatıralarla tasavvuren ve aklen tanırız. Bu şuur olmadığı zaman kendimizden bile haberimiz yoktur. Şuurlarımız ve onların taallük ettiği bu suretler, bu intibalar ise bizde, bizim nefsimizde, ruhumuzdadır. Güneş bendeki sureti mün’akise ve muntabiasile güneştir. Halbuki biz bu intibattan, haricimizde sabit görünen bir takım yan da idrak ederiz. Şimdi bu yanın böyle bizdeki bu suretlerinden başka bir teayyünleri elimizde yokken onları bizdekinden ayrıca haricimizde ve kendilerindeki bir taayyüni zatT ile tanımağa niçin ve nasıl mecbur oluyoruz? Ve sonra bunların yalanını doğrusunu nasıl seçiyoruz? Böyle hakaıkı eşya dediğimiz bütün yanı sabitenin kıymeti ve vasıtası ancak bizim şuurumuzdaki enfüsT ve zihnT kıymetler ve suretler iken neden ben onları benim haricimde bir hakikat tanıyorum? Tanımasam niçin vicdanımda kizp ile mahküm oluyorum ve sonra her şeyden evvel ben kendi bulunuşum olan vücudümle, buluşum olan vicdanım, şuurum arasında kendi kendime sadık ve mutabık olduğumu kat’iyen ve yakinen niçin ve nasıl tasdik ediyorum? Bunları yapıyorsam demek ben bütün bunlardan evvel ve bütün bunların maverasında, önünde sonunda, beraberinde enfüs? ve afak? emkine ve ezmanı, hasılı beni ve harcimi zahir ve batından ihata etmiş bütün hdisat ve vakıanın şahidi, kefili, vekili, mucidi, sanii, rebbı olan vacibülvücud bir haktealya bir intisap taşıyorum ve bende vücuden zarurT olan intisap mahkümiyeti altında onun hkimiyetinden müstefit olarak evvela onu zımmen olsun tasdık etmiş bulunuyorum da bu sayede benimle şuurumun ve şuurumla haricin veçhi irtibatını buluyor ve diğer hakaıkı cüz’iyeyi, yanı sabiteyi tasdık ediyorum, eğer bunu yapan sade benim ruhum ise, benim ruhum hem benim ve hem hariçteki eşyanın hakıkati kusvası ve illeti ulsı demektir. Halbuki o bana öyle demiyor, bana o, «ben öyle olsaydım her istediğimi yapar ve sana ezeldenberi hiçbir yolluk göstermezdim» diyor. Ve ben de ruhumla beraber bunu tasdık etmekte tereddüt etmiyorum. Hulsa kendi kendime «ben benim, ben şimdi varım» dediğim zaman «ben kendimi duyuyorum ve bu duygum doğru bir hak duygusudur binaenaleyh ben varım ve ben benim» demiş bulunuyorum. Filvaki ben kendimi duyarken, önü md en, sonu md an, za h iri md en, batnımdan muhit olan hakkı ve izafeti hakkı beraberimde olarak tasdık etmiş olmasa idim, tarafeyn ile nisbeti bulamaz (ben varım, ben be nim) diye mezd im, vicd a nımd an vücud ü me geçe mez, vicd anımla vücud ü m ün intibakına eremezdim ve binnetice vakide hiçbir hakikat tasdık eyliyemezdim. Elem ile lezzeti, ziya ile zulmeti, uyku ile uyanıklığı, zenginlikle züğürtlüğü, hasılı eşyadan hiçbirinin varlığile yokluğunu sezdiğim kadar da sezemedim, yakacak ateşten kaçıp güldürecek gülistana gidemezdim, bunları az çok velev izafT olsun seziyor, yapıyorsam haktealya izafetimle ve bu sayede cüz’T külIT hakaiki izafiyeyi idrakimle yapıyorum, bunu da vicdanımda onun eseri olan lemimden ayırıyorum. Bu vicdan benim ise, ben ve bütün vücut onun, bilsen de onun, bilmesen de onun, şu kadar ki bilmiyen bir yaşarsa, bilen iki, daha doğrusu namütenahi yaşıyor « - 4.L _ Hasılı ben varım, ben benim, başkası değilim. Kaziyyeleri bizim bütün şüphelerden arı en yakinT, en bedihT ve en evveiT bir ilmimizdir. Fakat ben, şuurum varken ve ancak onunla (ben varım) diyebilirim. Bu tasdıkte vidanım bilbedahe ve bizzarure kendisile intibak eder. Bu suretle (ben varım) kazıyyei bedihiyesinin mazmunu kendisinin müeddası olduğundan bedihTdir. Bu da «bu şuurum, bu duygum, bizzarure doğrudur, sadıktır, haktır» kazıyesinin kefaletile bedihTdir. Bu da Vacibülvücud, hkimi mutlak bir zati hakkın zarur? bir tasdıkile, şahadetile bedihTdir. Ve bu tasdik böyle her yakinin mebde’ ve müntehası, «L.’ .*A » dir. BedihTi evvelTnin bütün mazmun ve şeraıti de bedihT midir? Bu bir mes’ele. Bunun için bazıları vücudi bariye bedihTi celi, bazıları bedihTi hafi, bazıları da nazarT demişlerdir ki bu herkesin kendi varlık şuurundaki kudrete ve za’fa bağlıdır. İşte böyle nazarTye benziyen bu bedihT, kimine celi kimine hafidir. Ve lem onun delili iken o da lemin şahidi, nurudur. « -fi fi İman, bu nura iz’an, dini islam da bu iz’anı, bu izafeti yaşa m a kt ı r.